Sexual Education
by MiseryScattered
Summary: Renji lends his expertise to help Ichigo with his schoolwork.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

Author's notes: Constructive criticism and other feedback/comments are very much appreciated so don't be shy let me know what you really think :)

"**Sexual Education**"

Pairing: Renji/Ichigo

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his straining eyes as he continued to read his text book, wishing he was out doing something, anything to get out of studying. He couldn't help but think about all he had done recently. He had traveled to the soul society, saved his friend, achieved bankai and became a substitute shinigami. Yet, after all the action had died down, he was expected to just jump right back into school work. Just his luck too that he had the perfect timing to come back just as the class started a new subject. Ichigo groaned in frustration as he looked at the headline of the chapter he had been reading in his text book that read in bold letters 'Sexual Education' and rolled his eyes. He wondered why the school system insisted on teaching this subject over and over throughout the years that they kept the students' prisoner. Not that it wasn't something that should be taught, but he hated it for the simple fact that it was being taught in a class room with a bunch of teenagers whose reactions varied from looks of disgust and embarrassment to those who found the topic insanely funny which made the class extremely unbearable most of the time. Pushing that out of his mind, Ichigo looked down at his half filled out worksheet seeing that the next part of it asked about the male sexual organs and flipped a few pages in his book noting the very detailed diagram on the page he sighed, putting his elbow on his desk he rested his head in his hand and began to read.

After a few minutes of intense reading about the male penis and its functions Ichigo was interrupted by someone perched on his windowsill. "Yo Ichigo." Ichigo looked up, startled from his book at the red headed man who was now standing on his bed and frowned.

"Renji, get your feet off my bed." He said slightly irritated but also thankful for the interruption. Renji rolled his eyes and hopped off sitting down on it instead, and pulled off his shoes.

"Has anyone ever told you how great you are at greeting your friends? I mean someone who was bad at it might have just settled with a 'hi' but not you, no." He said smirking at the younger boy who was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Renji?" He asked with a sigh resting his head back in his hand and watched as his friend smiled innocently at him.

"I was bored so I decided to come bug you, why else?" He said. Ichigo snorted in response. "I had to get out of the shop. Something about Urahara, I don't know... Makes me feel weird when the guy looks at me." Renji shifted and laid back on Ichigo's bed putting his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah he's a strange guy... but he makes you feel 'weird'?" Renji nodded and turned his head to look at him, his lips spreading slowly into a grin that made Ichigo stiffen in his chair. Renji rolled onto his side propping up his head and eyed the teen.

"Yeah, like he wants me or something." Renji said slowly his grin growing bigger as he saw Ichigo blush lightly but he quickly frowned and looked away in an effort to cover it. "I don't blame him though, who wouldn't want this?" He said. His eyes narrowing seductively, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he rocked his hips slightly. This time drawling more than a light blush from his friend. Renji held back a laugh as he watched in amusement as Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"R-renji!" He choked out shocked by his actions, but even more shocked by the reaction he had. Renji had recently started acting like this around him getting a rise out of him the first time. That was unexpected for both of them and now he acted like this every time he got the chance, just to see his friend flustered. Ichigo cursed him, not knowing why he reacted so strongly to Renji's teasing. He couldn't help but think that it might be more forced ignorance then a general unknowing. The thought served only to frustrate him further. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became. Yes, Ichigo liked what he saw, though he would rather drop dead then talk openly about it to anyone. Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Renji's laughter and frowned cursing himself for finding this man attractive when he was positive that the only motivation for doing these things was so he could laugh at him.

Mumbling about how much of an ass the red head was, Ichigo turned back to his work for a distraction finding it surprisingly easy to slip back into as a comfortable silence fell between them. Renji rolled onto his back again and rested his head on Ichigo's pillows taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent that lingered in the soft material. Turning his head to watch Ichigo he let his eyes roam over his friend's form.

Ichigo sat stiffly in the chair at his desk resting his head in the palm of his hand as he flipped through pages in his book and wrote. When his hands weren't busy writing, they fiddled with his pen, tapping it on the desk and rolling it between his fingers. Sometimes he would bring it to his lips rubbing and tapping the end against them. But what really caught Renji's attention was when the pen slipped past the teen's lips to be sucked and chewed lightly, an action that most people wouldn't have given a second thought, but to Renji it was highly erotic.

Renji's thoughts recently have almost always been centered around the younger man. The carrot top had found a permanent place inside of his head and he couldn't shake him out, no mater how hard he tried. So Renji, after many headaches had decided to just give into his thoughts and allow himself to think about the teen freely, his thoughts most of the time lingering longest around Ichigo's mouth. Oh the things he wanted to do to that mouth of his. Just the thought was enough to make his cock twitch.

Ichigo continued to work until he finished his worksheet the last thing he had to do was look at a crappy diagram and write the parts of the male reproductive organs on the lines that pointed to it. He stared at it thinking how disgusting it looked on paper before glancing over at Renji out of the corner of his eye, a small blush forming on his cheeks when he saw that Renji was studying him intently. When their eyes locked the corners of Renji's mouth slowly curled into a smile making Ichigo turn his head away and clear his throat. Renji chuckled softly; he loved the way that the teen acted bashful toward him, which just made him tease his friend more. Renji climbed off the bed slowly and moved to stand next to Ichigo who continued staring at the wall. Renji raised an eyebrow when he saw what Ichigo had been working on. His eyes scanned the worksheet and then over the text book that he had open.

"So, this is what they are teaching you in school, huh?" Renji laughed. Ichigo's head quickly turned to look at him, unaware of just how close Renji had gotten. "Sexual Education?" He said slowly eyeing the paper before looking his friend in the eye. "They are teaching you how to have sex? So what have you learned so far Ichigo?" He asked smirking when Ichigo blushed and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. Instead he grabbed his paper, stuck it into the book and slammed it shut.

"It's not like that . . . " He stuttered out. Renji put a hand on his desk and the other on the back of Ichigo's chair, leaning in closely to look him in the eye before he let his eyes fall to the boy's lips. Ichigo's eyes opened impossibly wide as he stared at his friend finding himself unable to move away. He could only watch and give a small gasp as he saw Renji slowly lick his own lips and move so he could breathe in his ear.

"You know, I could give you some _'hands on_' help with your school work if you'd like Ichigo . . . " He purred in his ear, making Ichigo's whole body shudder before stiffening. Renji moved closer and flicked his tongue over his earlobe before sucking on it lightly making Ichigo gasp and shudder again.

"Renji?" he practically breathed, his voice shaking. Renji pulled back to look at his face again. Ichigo's face was flushed bright red, his eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted and trembling slightly. Renji almost moaned at the sight before he took the opportunity to press his lips against the other boy's mouth. Ichigo stiffened as Renji's mouth touched his in a soft but determined kiss. It took a while for the teen to relax but he slowly responded and Renji moved the hand that was on his desk to run his fingers though Ichigo's orange locks and cupped the back of his head pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Renji's lips parted and he licked at his lips seeking entrance which made Ichigo gasp. Renji wasted no time taking advantaged of the boy's parted lips and moved in to taste and explore the teen's hot mouth, his tongue brushing against Ichigo's making the boy moan quietly. Ichigo's inexperienced tongue tangled with his as he leaned in more and let his hands move up to grip Renji's shoulders.

When they finally broke apart, Renji quickly turned his attention to Ichigo's neck. Small nibbling kisses left him breathless as Renji continued to move down placing kisses along Ichigo's collarbone, his hands roaming over his tight stomach and chest through the fabric of his shirt. Ichigo moaned as Renji's thumb brushed over a nipple before grabbing Renji and pulling him back up for another fiery kiss. Ichigo's hands ran over Renji's back and neck as he tried to pull him closer, his body aching for any kind of contact.

Renji grinned against his lips as he pulled Ichigo out of his desk chair and against him. Their chests met and Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji as the older man ran his hands down his back, grabbing his ass and pushing their hips together. Ichigo broke the kiss with a gasp as Renji rocked his hips against his, pushing his growing arousal against his own through the fabric of their jeans. Renji looked down at him through partially lidded eyes and flexed the fingers that were currently cupping Ichigo's ass. The teen pressed his face into Renji's chest and pushed his hips back against him, adding to the delicious pressure making Renji moan.

Ichigo couldn't believe this was happening. His mind was racing and his body ached. He couldn't deny how good Renji felt pressed against him. He wanted more, so much more. Ichigo's own hands slid down Renji's back to grasp his hips trying to pull him as close as he could, loving every second of the friction between them. Renji watched him, his face flushed and his hips moving almost desperately against his, grinding their straining erections together. Renji's hand moved and pulled Ichigo's chin up, crushing their lips together, exploring his mouth again before breaking it and moving to nip Ichigo's ear.

"Feel good, Ichi?" Renji purred into his ear, jerking his hips forward and getting a moan and a strangled yes from the other boy. "I can make it feel better. I can make you come Ichi, let me make you come . . . " He pleaded and sucked on the boy's ear. Ichigo moaned loudly. Renji wanted to make him come and no one in their right mind could turn down that offer. Ichigo nodded and pulled back slightly his hands going down to fumble unsuccessfully with the button of his jeans. Renji pushed his hands away and knelt down, doing it himself while Ichigo pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it carelessly across the room. He watched Renji make quick work of the button and pulled down the zipper before pulling his jeans and his underwear slowly down over his hips exposing Ichigo's hard cock to his hungry eyes. Renji pulled his jeans down all the way and Ichigo stepped out of them kicking them to the side. Renji took in the sight of Ichigo's member weeping and standing proudly away from his body and licked his lips.

"Sit." He demanded and Ichigo quickly complied moving back a step and sitting down in his desk chair watching as Renji pulled off his own shirt and pulled the knot at the top of his head, setting his crimson hair free to fall gently around his shoulders. Ichigo groaned at the sight as Renji moved toward him placing himself between his legs and running his hands over his thighs. He moved his hands up to hold his hips, moving closer so that his breath brushed against the tip of his erection. Ichigo whimpered his muscles strained in an effort to not lift his hips.

Renji smirked before licking the head of Ichigo's cock making him cry out sharply. His hips snapped upwards but Renji's hands didn't let him get far. Renji licked him again, twirling his tongue over the swollen head and teasing the slit tasting the bit of pre-cum that had accumulated there. Ichigo whimpered again. "Please Renji . . . " He pleaded breathlessly his fingers threading into Renji's thick hair. Renji gave the boy one last lick from base to tip before taking him fully into his mouth in one easy movement. Ichigo groaned and bucked his hips against Renji's hands that held him as that sinfully talented mouth worked on him in ways he never thought possible. Ichigo grabbed fistfuls of crimson hair as Renji sucked him hard, his tongue pressing against him as he moved in an up and down motion. It didn't take long before the boy's low tolerance for pleasure got the best of him and Ichigo threw his head back and cried out filling Renji's mouth with his come which he swallowed quickly. Renji moved his hands off of the teens hips setting him free as Ichigo bucked wildly with the force of his orgasm. His cock hitting the back of his throat and there Renji held him as he swallowed around his member, making Ichigo's vision go fuzzy. Ichigo let his head roll forward as he panted trying to recover from the best orgasm he had ever had in his short life.

Renji watched the teen's blissful face with a grin as his own aching need made itself known again. Giving Ichigo enough time to recover, Renji stood up and pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants and started to undo them watching Ichigo's face closely he pushed his jeans down to his mid thighs, revealing an erection that put the younger man to shame. Ichigo's eyes widened and he frowned slightly in annoyance at his friend's size.

Renji hid a grin behind his hand before bringing it down to gently stroke himself. Ichigo licked his lips before looking up and locking eyes with Renji. Ichigo swallowed a little nervously at the lust in Renji's eyes. He knew what he wanted, but Ichigo had never done anything like this before. He looked up at Renji a little longer before turning his attention back to the man's erection. As he reached for it Renji's hand moved away and Ichigo grasped him gently and started to stroke him the same way he was stroking himself. Renji's eyes fell closed for a moment enjoying the feeling of his hand on him before opening them just in time to see Ichigo lean in and lick the tip of his cock, his tongue sliding along his pre-cum slick opening tasting him. Renji moaned and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair pushing himself closer to the mouth that had been the object of so many of his fantasies.

Ichigo swallowed hard one last time before opening his mouth and letting Renji slide in slowly. Renji moaned loudly as he was taken in inch by inch into Ichigo's warm mouth. His tongue rubbing and moving against him as he filled Ichigo's mouth. Renji moaned, the heat was amazing and so was the boy's tongue which rolled around the underside of his cock as he sucked. Renji's grip on Ichigo's hair tightened as he pulled himself out letting him lick at the tip again before sinking back into that heavenly mouth. He moaned loudly in approval as Ichigo pulled him in further still and sucked him with purpose.

"Oh yes Ichi, that's it, oh fuck _yes_ . . . " Renji whispered. Ichigo sucked harder and his teeth scraped over him gently making Renji gasp, and arch his back, his cock hardening impossibly within the boy's mouth. Renji knew he had only a short time before he would lose total control. "Come on Ichi, just like that . . . yeah, suck my cock . . . so fucking good Ichi! Oh yes swallow it, swallow me Ichigo!" Renji whispered, making Ichigo blush briefly before Renji thrust hard into his mouth, his grip on his hair tightened almost painfully as he lost it and fucked the strawberry's sweet mouth.

Renji's mind went blank, the only thing that mattered was the overwhelming pleasure that surged through him, threatening to tare him apart. His hips jerked roughly as he used Ichigo's mouth. The heat, and pressure pushing Renji far over the edge. His heart pounded in his chest, and he struggled to breathe, his vison faded to bright white as he screamed Ichigo's name while his orgasm took over, hitting him like a tidal wave.

Renji clutched the teen to him as he road out the after shocks of his orgasm and clenched his eyes shut letting out a harsh breath as he felt Ichigo do his best to swallow down Renji's come from around his fading erection. Renji pulled out of his mouth slowly and dropped to his knees, pressing his face into Ichigo's chest and sighing happily. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older shinigami and licked his lips getting the rest of Renji's come that had dribbled down his chin with his hand before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking it clean. Renji grinned and moaned softly as he watched him through half lidded eyes. Ichigo looked down at him and smiled at the blissful look on his face, feeling smug.

"That's definitely not something they teach you in school." Ichigo said with a grin pushing stray strands of hair away from Renji's face to look at him better. Renji laughed and pulled back giving him a wicked grin.

"Well you better prepare yourself Ichigo your next lesson begins tomorrow . . . The second you get home."

_fin . . . _


End file.
